


Let me teach you about love

by AngelShizuka, Mariko014



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShizuka/pseuds/AngelShizuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi teaches Hiro how to make love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me teach you about love

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote.  
> Written by Mariko014 and spellchecked by Angelshizuka.

Tadashi walks into Hiro's room. ”Hey little brother. Shall I teach you something about love between two people?” Hiro looks at Tadashi. He's blushing while keeping his shirt pulled down.

“What is this?” Tadashi asks when he sees Hiro's shirt. He takes Hiro's hand. “No! Don't!” Hiro says as Tadashi carefully pulls his shirt up and sees Hiro's pleasure stick. “Oh, little broter. Jerking yourself off is something completely ordinary. These are also other methods of pleasure.” Tadashi says as he gets down on his knees and takes a big bite.

Hiro moans. “Oh, what's this?” Tadashi says once he swallows. “You were quick, but you'll get the hang of it someday.” Hiro's sitting on his bed blushing, he looks at Tadashi out of the corner of his eye, who's busy licking the sticky stuff off his mouth.

“... Sorry” Hiro softly mumbles. Tadashi brings his face close to Hiro's and kisses him on the cheek.  
He takes a hold of Hiro’s clothing en pulls it off of Hiro’s body en continues to undress himself. He lifts Hiro in his arms and throws him on his own bed. “I’m gonna teach you something new.” Tadashi whispers in Hiro’s ear.  
Hiro looks down between Tadashi’s legs and gasps. “It’s so big.” Hiro says with amazement. “Would you wanna do the same to me?” Tadashi whispers in Hiro’s ear. Hiro’s face gets all red as he looks away. “W-weren’t you gonna teach me how two people make love?” Hiro says. Tadashi looks pleased as he strokes Hiro’s cheek. “Indeed I was.” Tadashi lies down on top of Hiro and gives him a passionate kiss. His tongue slides inside, which makes Hiro get aroused.  
Tadashi’s hand slides down and he softly squeezes Hiro’s butt cheek. And he slowly slides his finger inside him. Hiro moans as his breathing increases. “Keep going, please!” Hiro moans. Tadashi blows in Hiro’s ear and soflty bites his earlobe. “Then I will” he whispers.  
“I’m gonna use something bigger now.” While he looks Hiro straight in the eyes with a filthy look. Tadashi grabs his pleasure stick and moves it towards Hiro’s buttocks.  “This is gonna hurt a little” he says to Hiro. Hiro breathes out a painful moan as he feels it entering him. “Are you okay?” Tadashi asks worried. Hiro’s got tears in his eyes, it hurts… but it also feels nice. “Keep going!!” Hiro shouts.  
Tadashi starts making slow movements as Hiro’s moaning only gets louder. “I’m gonna go a little faster.” Tadashi says. Hiro look at him and nods. Tadashi start making harder and faster movements. “AAAHH!” Hiro can’t keep it in any longer. Hiro’s moaning only gets worse as he wraps his arms around Tadashi. “Keep going!” Hiro moans.  
After 10 minutes of love making Tadashi says “I’m gonna come!”. He moves harder and gives one last thrust as he comes. Hiro moans loudly as he grabs a hold of Tadashi. “I love you” Hiro whispers in Tadashi’s ear. Tadashi lifts himself up as he looks at Hiro with a loving smile. “I love you too, little brother.” He pulls it out as his sticky goo drips out. “I’ll clean that later.” Tadashi says as he winks at Hiro and leaves the room, leaving Hiro alone on the bed where their love grew.  
The end!


End file.
